


A (Weird) Sort of Heaven

by solwie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Minor Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pining, Romance, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solwie/pseuds/solwie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson has a vision right before he dies at the hand of Loki. What does he see? </p><p>This is my first fic that I've ever finished, so I'm a little nervous posting it. It was a random idea I had in my head and decided to write it! It's not canon and it shows snippets through time starting with Phil dying on the Helicarrier and ending in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A (Weird) Sort of Heaven

There was no pain. 

_Huh, weird_ he thought. He realized there was no way of surviving this. 

_Oh god, I’m dying. I’m dying._

Phil Coulson always knew that being a SHIELD agent would most likely lead to his death. But now that he was here, his heart destroyed, he wasn’t so accepting of the idea of dying. Suddenly, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his vision shifted to something entirely different. 

Coulson was somewhere else. He quickly looked down at this chest, and saw no trace of blood. No scepter. He took in his surroundings, and he realized he was sitting in Lola. Is this heaven? He saw that he was parked outside of a 711 convenience store in the middle of a desert, and there was a massive sign plastered on one of the windows that advertised the most disgusting looking chili dog he had ever seen in his life. 

He hates chili dogs. Why would there be a sign with a chili dog on it in heaven? Maybe it was hell then. Or maybe whatever divine creator is in charge is playing some sick joke.

Then a little bell chimed and he looked up. A woman was leaving the store, and walking directly towards him. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen (sorry, Lola). Hopping into the car, she settled into the passenger seat as he stared at her. She plopped two bottles of water into the cup holders and handed him a box of fig Newtons. 

“I do not understand why you love these things and pass over every other snack in the gas station for them. I mean seriously, _fig_ Newtons? You couldn’t even go for the strawberry ones?” Her tone was playful and he could tell she was trying to stop herself from cracking a smile. He kept staring.

“What, no ‘thank you Daisy for getting me my weird snack’? Because I could’ve been cruel and gotten you a chili dog. I thought about it. But then I decided that would be too mean, and I love you too much to make you gag.” 

Somehow, he was in this weird alternate dimension where he apparently was in a relationship with the most beautiful girl. “Thank you.” He managed to get out. He was so confused. What was going on? One moment he was dying, and now he was in a (really weird) sort of heaven. 

“Hey, you okay? You’re looking at me all weird. Oh god, do I have remnants of chili dog on my face? I swear I tried to get it all off. How is it I manage to be a successful SHIELD agent but can’t hide the fact I snuck a chili dog, where are those napkins…” She trailed off, looking to clean the nonexistent mess on her face. 

He gently grabbed her hand. She looked up at him. He inspected the smooth skin, and brought it up to his mouth to press it against his lips. If he was in some sort of afterlife, he was going to enjoy it. No harm in that, right? 

The girl, Daisy if he heard it correctly, smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him. All that went through his brain was _wow wow wow, yes please_. She pulled away and grinned deviously at him. “I know what you’re thinking, and no, we have to wait for any funny business until we get to our hotel in Vegas.”

 _Funny business?_ He could feel his facing burning up. 

She gave him the most breathtaking smile, and he felt happy. The happiest he had ever felt. 

Suddenly, the edges of his vision began to darken, and everything was fading away. 

_No, please, please no!_ He begged.

Then he was back on the Helicarrier, slumped against a wall. Dying. 

His last thought was about the girl – the beautiful girl with a beautiful smile. 

_____________

When Phil Coulson regained consciousness, he was in a hospital bed. The crisp white sheets felt coarse against his skin, and a week later he knew the exact amount of speckled gray tiles on the ceiling. Finally, Nick Fury showed up to explain everything (at least, that’s what he thought at the time). He was dying, but they saved him. It was touch and go there for a while, but he pulled through. 

Fury asked him how he felt, and while he joked around about never feeling better, Coulson did not mention the dream he had. Because it was just a dream, and he wasn’t going to admit that he dreamt of a girl much younger than him in the last moments before he died. 

All he wanted was to get back to work. Get back to normal.

He knew in the back of his mind that wouldn’t be possible.

_____________

After nearly dying, Coulson hadn’t felt the same. His life felt sluggish. Since the Avengers weren’t supposed to be aware that he was alive, his job wasn’t able to return to normal. 

Then he had the opportunity to put a team together and was energized again. He began to feel like _himself_ again. He was fond of his new team: Agent May, the one person he knew he could always trust; Fizsimmons, his uber-smart duo; and the wildcard, agent Ward. He wasn’t sure how the latter would do in the field as a team member – but he decided to take a chance on him. 

They were doing well on their first mission: they had located where the Rising Tide was broadcasting. A van in an alleyway. Easy stuff. 

Then they opened the door to confront the girl broadcasting.

Coulson looked into this girl’s face and it felt like his entire world shifted. 

“Hey. What up?”

_____________

Phil Coulson was having an internal breakdown. 

This girl, a member of the Rising Tide, looked almost exactly like the girl in his dream right before he almost died. She looked younger, though. Her hair was longer and she looked more youthful – her dream doppelganger, while still definitely younger than Phil, held herself differently.

 _It’s not her_ , he thought. _Of course it’s not her_. 

Because what he saw before he nearly died was just a dream. Besides, this girl was named Skye. Not Daisy.

_____________

 

Skye had fallen nicely into their little SHIELD squad. Coulson was fond of her. Maybe a little too fond of her sometimes – but he couldn’t help himself. She had a knack for weaseling her way into your heart. After she nearly died, he realized how much it would affect him to lose her. After the ordeal in Quinn’s basement in Italy, he vowed to make sure nothing else would happen to her. 

_____________

It was right after successfully helping Lady Sif recapture Lorelei when Coulson was pulled aside by the Asgardian.

“Son of Coul. I must ask you. Right before you died, what did you see?”

Phil was confused. “What do you mean?”

“There are legends of the scepter that Loki wielded when he wounded you. They tell of a dark magic that forces the victim to see into what would have been their future – it produces a vision in which you would have been happiest. It is meant to be the worst kind of torture. To show a person what they will not have once they perish.”

Lady Sif’s face was genuine and obviously full of burning curiosity. 

“I’m sorry, but no. I didn’t see anything. It must not be true.” Phil was good at lying.

She looked slightly crestfallen, then schooled her features. 

“Very well. I must return to Asgard. Until next time, Son of Coul.” She nodded at him, and he nodded back.

He didn’t know what to do with his new information. His life was already too complicated to dwell on it too much. For the first time in a while, Coulson decided to purposely ignore something significant. 

_____________

It wasn’t for quite a long time until Phil was forced to think about his near-death vision. It was after they discovered Skye’s real name. Daisy. 

_Daisy._ The name of the woman who looked exactly like Skye who he saw right before he died. The woman who had her voice, because his mind wouldn’t let him forget the way it sounded. The woman had her smile. He knew that it was her. He just didn’t want to face his feelings, the ones he had been feeling for a lot longer than he wanted to admit. 

He wasn’t going to let this change anything. Time is a delicate thing. His future could have changed thousands of times since he was brought back to life. Nothing was a guarantee, and he wasn’t about to make a fool of himself by telling a woman much younger than him that he had some sort of vision about the two of them together in some happy future. The mere idea of the vision itself was absurd – some days he barely believed it himself despite the evidence. 

So again. He did nothing. 

_____________

Daisy Johnson was having a hell of a hard time. She had a stupid crush on her boss. It had been happening for such a long time at this point and she was fed up. She couldn’t take it. Sometimes, when she snuck looks at him (because, duh, Coulson is hot and she can’t help herself), she caught him looking at her. 

She also noticed something else interesting. During her fling with Lincoln (hey, she’s got needs, especially with pining after a certain someone), she felt very specific vibrations coming from him during some pretty intimate moments. Vibrations she had only felt from one other individual. 

After that, Daisy studied and analyzed Coulson’s every move. Soon enough, she realized her feelings may not be unrequited after all. 

So yeah. She had enough. She was done waiting. 

After marching into his office and closing the door, she made a beeline to his desk and he looked up. 

“Daisy?”

She could feel his vibrations. She smirked. Leaning down, she moved towards him and gently grabbed his tie.

“I’m gonna kisss you. Okay?”

His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open slightly in shock. Daisy rolled her eyes and brought her lips down onto his. 

_This was worth the wait_ she thought as he started to (enthusiastically) kiss back.

_____________

 

Phil and Daisy were sitting on the couch in his quarters, with her legs draped over his and her hands playing with his tie. 

Suddenly, she spoke.

“Hey, you wanna take a spontaneous road trip to Vegas in Lola this weekend?”

Phil grinned.


End file.
